A Secret for Us All
by PagetPaulson
Summary: You can't cure it with a trip to the doctor. (Written for my JoJo!)
1. Chapter 1

Grimacing, the FBI agent shouldered her go-bag and followed her boyfriend from the car and into the BAU's bullpen. "I don't know what the big problem is."

Hotch turned to look at the younger woman. "Emily, it's been almost an entire day. You're lucky I didn't demand you to go to the hospital when this first started."

Emily glared. "Demand me?" She huffed, sitting her bag down beside her desk when the older man immediately started to apologize. "I'm fine, I swear."

The couple had been arguing since lunch the day before, Hotch noticing his girlfriend's pain when she'd wince every good few minutes. Today he noticed it was worse, but the independent woman still said nothing.

"Emily," the Unit Chief warned softly, a hand to his girlfriend's back as they walked into the conference room. "We just got back from Texas. Can you please go to the doctor?"

Emily quickly sat herself down in her desk chair and waved him off.

"Emily," the older man said in a harder tone, "this could be serious."

"Aaron, I don't want to discuss this anymore," she huffed, turning away from the older man so he couldn't see the strain on her face as another shot of agonizing pain ran across her stomach. "If it still hurts tomorrow morning then I'll let you take me to the doctor." It was their first Saturday off in almost two months, and if he wanted to spend it in a boring doctor's waiting room then that's what they would do.

He could hear how out of breath she sounded, and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I'm going to get you a glass of water."

Emily huffed, sitting up with a hand to her stomach as she logged onto her computer to check over her emails.

"Tesoro?"

The brunette agent immediately shook her head at the voice of the older man. "I'm fine, Dave."

The Italian man stood quietly behind the younger woman until he watched her hunch over her desk, a whimper escaping her lips. "Darling," he whispered, kneeling beside the agent and gripping her hand. "What is going on?"

"My stomach," Emily hissed, staring out to the far off windows as she waited for the pain to go down. "I have the worst cramps."

"Do you think it's your appendix?"

The ambassador's daughter felt her eyes begin to sting as she shook her head. "Had it removed when I was seven." Crushing her friend's hand, Emily turned to look down at him. "Aaron wants me to go to the doctor."

Rossi nodded. "I think that makes sense. You're crying, Emily."

"Emily?"

Emily let her boyfriend replace Rossi's position and help her from the chair. "I can't breathe," she rushed out, letting him put a hand to her stomach. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Your stomach is hard as a rock," Hotch said confused, rushing to put down the cup of water he had gotten for his girlfriend and immediately steered her toward the elevators.

"No Aaron, no! I don't want to go to the hospital," she cried.

The older man glared at his subordinate as they waited for the elevator to arrive, Hotch afraid she wouldn't be able to make it all the way down the stairs. "Are you being serious right now, Emily? I wish you could see yourself and how red your face is from crying." He knew she was scared, she never wanted to go to the hospital, but if there was any chance that her life was in danger then she was going to the hospital.

Emily's chin trembled. "What's happening?" Rossi and Morgan followed them into the elevator and rode down with them to the first floor parking garage. "Aaron, what's going on?"

"Princess," Morgan shouted, watching as a puddle on the floor seemed to wash over all of their shoes. "Girl, do you need a bathroom?"

The brunette couldn't even look down, embarrassed and in too much pain, at what the dark skinned man was talking about.

"Sweetheart, are you pregnant?"

Emily's head whipped around, the dinging of the elevator echoing around them. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you ask in my life," she ground out, hiding her gasp as another aching pain shot through her stomach. "Fuck!"

Hotch caught the brunette as she almost fell to the ground the moment they stepped out of the elevator.

"Aaron," she grimaced, pulling the older man down with her as she fell to the pavement beneath her. "Aaron it hurts."

The Italian helped his pseudo daughter lay back, using his suit jacket as a pillow so her head wouldn't hit the ground.

Emily could feel herself almost breaking her boyfriend's hand as she let out a blood curdling scream. Finally breaking away from the man she had fallen in love with, the agent hurried to undo the button of her parents. "Dave, get my shoes."

Morgan watched as the two got her shoes and pants off in less than a few seconds. "Em?"

Her back arched as she cried. "Get a doctor!" She could barely hear her own heartbeat as her breathing grew harder, her free hand gripped the hemline of her blouse. "It's coming out," the agent sobbed, feeling her pelvic bone almost break in two from the pressure.

Hotch let Morgan take his spot by his girlfriend's side so he could hustle his way over to Emily's spread legs. "God."

She was giving birth.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily could feel her veins wanting to break free from her skin as her neck arched, her head thrown backwards as she tried to make the pain go away. "Aaron," she whispered tightly, reaching for his hand that she had lost while clawing at the pavement she lay on. "Aaron, help me."

The Unit Chief pressed a long kiss to Emily's sweating brow. "The ambulance is coming, baby."

"We didn't want any babies!"

Hotch could hear the anguish in his girlfriend's voice and let her squeeze his hand until his bones ached. They had always thought that Jack was enough, that a baby wouldn't be needed to make them happy, but maybe this was a sign.

Emily outright sobbed at the pain, Reid setting towels over her legs and under her butt to make her more comfortable. "What are we going to do?"

"Listen to me," he whispered softly, brushing her hair from her sweaty neck and forehead as he heard Rossi doing his best to coach her in her breathing technique. "You're going to be ok. I'm right here, ok? We're all right here, and we won't be leaving your side."

The FBI agent with her head lying on Rossi's rolled up suit jacket bit down hard enough into her bottom lip to draw blood. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong as you as this baby's mommy."

Before she could reply to her boyfriend's sentimental statement, a scream ripped from the back of Emily's throat as if she were being bludgeoned to death, her entire body arching off the ground. "Fuuuck!"

Hotch looked up from the love of his life and slapped his partner on the shoulder. "Where the fuck is the ambulance?"

"Ten minutes away," the eldest of the group huffed, helping JJ down by his side to feel Emily's stomach.

The blond grimaced. "Sweetie, I think it's time to push."

Emily was quick to shake her head, her neck straining to lift her head from the ground to look at her friends. "I can't," she rushed out, her desperate eyes pleading with the other woman. "JJ I can't do it."

"And why not?" the other mother in the room stated calmly, reaching over and squeezing Emily's wrist. "You're gonna be a great mommy."

The brown eyed woman cried out at the feeling of another contraction, and she stomped her foot on the ground. "Reid!"

The genius vigorously nodded his head. "Push!"

Helping his girlfriend sit up just enough to lean back against his chest, Hotch grasped both of her delicate hands and squeezed back just as powerfully as she was doing to him. "You've got it, baby," she encouraged, her screams breaking his heart as they echoed throughout the parking garage. "Push!"

Emily grimaced as she did her best to put all she had into pushing, but she quickly ran out of breath and fell back against her boyfriend. "Oh my God," she rasped, tears leaking down her face as the sound of sirens raced toward them.

Hotch rubbed his thumbs over the backs of Emily's hands as he heard the genius of his team tell him the baby was crowning.

They were having a baby.

"GOD!" she roared, groaning as her body jerked forward once more and she pushed. "Get it out of me!"

Reid held in his grimace before reaching forward and helping the baby's head out, thankfully his hands protected in gloves they had taken from the bureau's infirmary. "They're coming out! Just one more push, ok?"

Emily could feel her legs grow wet, whether it was more amniotic fluid or blood she didn't know, but she didn't have the strength to care.

"One more push, baby."

The FBI agent let her eyes flutter up and catch an EMT running from the back of the ambulance that had arrived. "Perfect," she breathed, taking one of her hands away from her boyfriend's to gesture down to the baby. "Get them out, will you?"

Nodding gently to the genius to have him move out of the way, the EMT knelt down and glanced between the agent's legs. "Miss, I'm afraid your baby's head is already out. You're going to have to push once more and have the baby here."

Emily stubbornly shook her head. "Just get them out!"

"Emily," Hotch warned.

The brunette glared up to her boyfriend. Pushing away the feeling of what could be her final contraction, Emily reached out and grabbed the EMT's hand. "I didn't know I was pregnant. I've been drinking," she whispered, frightened of what she could have done to this innocent baby. "Some alcohol, mostly coffee."

The EMT did her best to smile at the expectant mother. "I'm sure the baby is just fine. Right now, we need to focus on getting them out, ok?" She let the agent behind the pregnant woman to take her hand once more. "Now when the contraction comes, you push. As hard as you can, do you hear me?"

Emily bit into her lip, fear overwhelming her, before she braced herself against her boyfriend.

Seeing the pain in her face, the EMT patted the agent's knee. "I see that. Let's push!"

She took in the deepest breath she could get before pushing once more. Her veins were popping out of her neck and straining her closed eyes, the fingers Hotch loved to tangle his with squeezing his hands so hard he was afraid they'd fall off, and she screamed.

Hotch felt her drop back against him once more and his ears quickly picked up the sound of a scream.

"You have a beautiful baby girl," the EMT smiled.

Hotch's eyes went wide at the sight of the bloody baby in the arms of the blond, and he watched as they cut the cord and took her over to the ambulance to get her checked out the best they could. "A girl," he whispered to himself.

Emily whimpered, the pain between her legs so great she was somewhere between wanting to faint and wanting to scream. "Aaron? Aaron, where is it?" Where'd her baby go?

"It's a little girl," he smiled, the shock finally wearing off as the other EMTs got a gurney out and ready for his girlfriend. "We have a little girl."

Emily let the trained officials lift her from the ground and onto the gurney, her hand reaching back for Hotch's as she was put in the ambulance. "Where is she?"

The EMT smiled to the new mother and leaned down, settling the newborn wrapped in a towel into her arms. "Here you go, mommy."

"Hi," she breathed, her eyes wide with shock as she looked to the scrunching face of the baby with a full head of hair and wrinkly little fingers. "Wow." Looking to her boyfriend, smiling as he hugged each of their teammates before climbing into the ambulance, Emily didn't even try to hide her grin. "Look at her."

Hotch leaned into his girlfriend and pressed a warm kiss to their baby's head. "Welcome to the world, little girl."

Emily gave a tired laugh. "Nice surprise, huh?"

He sat himself down and waved to his friends before they started off toward the hospital, his hand cupping the little girl's delicate head and sharing a smile with the woman he loved. "The best."


End file.
